Non-volatile memory cells having a floating gate or a trapping charge layer for the storage of charges thereon, in a stack gate structure are well known in the art. Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown a cross-sectional view of a non-volatile memory cell 10 of the prior art. The memory cell 10 comprises a single crystalline substrate 12, of a first conductivity type, such as P type. At or near a surface of the substrate 12 is a first region 14 of a second conductivity type, such as N type. Spaced apart from the first region 14 is a second region 16 also of the second conductivity type. Between the first region 14 and the second region 16 is a channel region 18. A word line 20, made of polysilicon is positioned over a first portion of the channel region 18. The word line 20 is spaced apart from the channel region 18 by an insulating layer 22, such as silicon (di)oxide. Immediately adjacent to and spaced apart from the word line 20 is a floating gate 24, which is also made of polysilicon, and is positioned over another portion of the channel region 18. The floating gate 24 is separated from the channel region 18 by another insulating layer 30, typically also of silicon (di)oxide. A coupling gate 26, also made of polysilicon is positioned over the floating gate 24 and is insulated therefrom by another insulating layer 32. On another side of the floating gate 24, and spaced apart therefrom, is an erase gate 28, also made of polysilicon. The erase gate 28 is positioned over the second region 16 and is insulated therefrom. The erase gate 28 is adjacent to and spaced apart from the coupling gate 26. The erase gate 28 can have a slight overhang over the floating gate 24. In the operation of the memory cell 10, charge stored on the floating gate 24 controls the flow of current between the first region 14 and the second region 16. Where the floating gate 24 is negatively charged thereon, the memory cell is programmed. Where the floating gate 24 is positively charged thereon, the memory cell is erased. The memory cell 10 is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,375 whose disclosure is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
The insulating layer 30, the floating gate 24, another insulating layer 32 and the coupling gate 26 form a stack gate structure. A stack gate structure can be used in a number of non-volatile memory cells: These include NAND type non-volatile memory which consists of a string of select transistors and stack gate transistors connected in series; NOR type non-volatile memory which consists of a select transistor and a stack gate transistor connected in series (2-T cell); NOR type non-volatile memory which consists of a select gate placed adjacent to a stack gate (split-gate cell); and finally NOR type non-volatile memory which consists of a single stack gate transistor (1-T cell).